Romilda's Love Potion
by 6-abhorsen-6
Summary: This is my first so don't be too mean! Just tips to improve if you don't like it! Any way, Romilda Vane wants to get back at Harry for not taking her to slughorn's christmas party. One of his best mates plus one of his worst enemies? Perfect..............
1. Ruddy Owls

Harry Potter sat in the window of his bedroom, watching Hedwig, his owl, flying across Privet Drive. She was on her way to The Burrow, where his wizard friends, Ron and Hermione, were. As he thought about his best friends, his heart grew heavy, and he put his head in his hands. **'At least'** he thought hopefully** 'this will be my last time at the Dursleys'**. Harry had kept fresh in his memory that when he became 17, he could leave, and that was in 38 day's time. A large brown owl delicately tapped its beak against the glass by Harry's head, waking him from his miserable daze. He looked up and opened the window. The owl proudly stuck out its leg, and Harry untied the letter attached.

**WE'RE OFFERING YOU A ONCE IN A LIFETIME TRIP TO ALBERT WIZARTSTEIN'S AMAZING CHOCOLATE WORLD! BUY 5000 OF OUR 4 SICKLE PRICED PRODUCTS AND YOU'LL BE ENTERED IN A SPECIAL DRAW! JUST FILL IN THE ORDER FORM BELOW!**

Harry scowled and quickly scrawled 'PLEASE REMOVE ME FROM YOUR MAILING LIST' on a piece of parchment, attached it to the owl's leg, and sent the owl into the night.

"ANY MORE RUDDY OWLS AND I'LL DEAL WITH YOUR RUDDY PET PERSONALLY!" thundered Uncle Vernon from the living room downstairs. Harry flinched. He had been on the receiving end of junk owl post all summer and to make it worse, Aunt Petunia had been tearing her hair out just thinking about what the neighbours thought. Harry closed the window and leapt into bed without even changing his clothes.

Several weeks on Uncle Vernon's words still rang fresh in his head. After a restless night's sleep which contained terrible dreams of blood, Owls, and Snakes, Harry yawned, stretched, and opened his eyes. He immediately twisted his head to look at Hedwig's cage, as he had done ever since the night that Uncle Vernon had threatened him about her. And, as it had been every day, she was nowhere to be seen. Hedwig had disappeared without a trace, and Harry was starting to get worried. **'Where is she? Has Uncle Vernon hurt her? Or worse, killed her?' **Harry thought over and over again. In the end, he couldn't cope with it. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon, did you kill Hedwig?" He burst out upon entering. Aunt Petunia screamed and ran into the living room. Uncle Vernon, however, looked positively delighted.

"Of course not, why would I waste the energy when your silly bird can kill itself?" He replied in the most sickly sweet voice he could manage.

"Probably did something stupid like fly into an electric cable". Uncle Vernon smirked, and Harry, fighting back tears, ran up to his room, and slammed the door.


	2. Hedwig's Journey

Hedwig flew. It was harder to flap her huge wings, to stay airborne, to land, and to take off than normal, and it wasn't because she was getting older. A little while after leaving Harry's house to deliver his letter, she had landed in a tree to rest. She hadn't noticed the corn below her, nor the farmer with his gun. When her instincts told her she was in danger, it was too late. No sooner had she opened her mighty wings to flee, there was a loud bang and white hot pain seared through her wing. She looked down, and saw a large, bloody hole, and hot red blood pouring down to the bottom of what had been a beautiful, grand, snowy white wing. From then on, she'd had to land frequently. She wondered how long she had been travelling; her master would be frantic with worry. She knew that Molly Weasley, Ron's Mother, would be able to fix it in a jiffy, but even with magic, it would be slow to heal, not to mention incredibly painful. And anyway, she didn't want to cause a fuss.

After what felt like years, she wearily tapped on the kitchen window of The Burrow. Her knocks were answered, and she stuck out her leg, making sure to keep her injury hidden. When a reply had been written and attached, she spun around and flew away as quickly as she could. But she wasn't able to keep the bullet hole secret when her wings were stretched out.

"Look mum, Hedwig's injured!" Came the unmistakeable voice of Ginny Weasley. Hedwig panicked and flapped harder, with increasing desperation.

"Ooooo, so she is Ginny dear! We better help her. I don't like the idea of her flying all the way back in that state!"

"Quick mum, she's getting away!"

"STUPEFY!" Hedwig found herself unable to move. She dropped like a stone and was caught by Ron. After that came a spell or two, a new note to go to Harry using pigwidgeon, and an extensive training program, but after many weeks she was ready to go back to her master.

"HEDWIG!" shouted Harry when the weary owl arrived at his window. "I got the note from Ron saying that they were looking after you until you were better. And on my birthday Mr Weasley is going to come and collect us!" Hedwig was upset about this. Why did she have to fly back when she could have stayed and The Burrow until Harry came? But she gave him the letter attached to her leg as calmly as she could and waited patiently while Harry read it out.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait until you arrive, and neither can Ron. Hermione's coming the same day as you. I've got you a birthday present, and so has Ron. By the way, dad told me to tell you that you can come and live with us if you like! Oh yeah, Hermione's Head girl. I feel sorry for her though, Malfoy's head boy. That means they have to share a dorm room!_

_Hugs, kisses, and a lot of love,_

_Ginny xxx_

Harry smiled and stowed the letter under the loose floorboard beside his bed, along with all his other precious items. He lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, with the sensation of happiness coursing through his body. Live at **'The Burrow. What a wonderful idea.'** He thought over and over again, lulling himself to sleep.


	3. Hermione and the mix

**HI EVERYONE! PLEASE R&R COZ IT MAKES ME HAPPY, WHICH MAKES ME WRITE MORE! THANX TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED!**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Hogwart's school library, totally and utterly bored. It had been 2 weeks since school started, and in between the increasing amount of homework and lessons, he had absolutely nothing to do. A little gaggle of slytherin girls walked past. **'The blonde one in the middle is quite pretty' **he thought to himself, absent-mindedly. Then Hermione Granger walked past. **'Filthy mudblood. Nice big brown eyes though. WHAT AM I THINKING!' **Draco couldn't believe himself. What a ridiculous thought, a mudblood, nice eyes! **'Go on, admit it'** piped up a tiny little voice in the back of his head. **'She was pretty to start with but she's been getting nicer looking as she gets older'** the first voice made itself heard again. **'No, no, no! I'm just becoming deluded. Boredom. That's it! You're just bored! OK, what can you do….Ah! I know!' **And Draco wondered over to where Hermione stood.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said, not really paying attention.

"I just wanted to say hi, you know, how was your summer?"

"I said what do you want Malfoy?"

"Do I have you want anything to talk to you?" Hermione spun around and looked him in the eyes at this comment.

"If you don't want anything, then GO AWAY!" Draco pouted, trying to look unloved. Hermione glared at him and he walked off. When she was out of earshot, he burst into a fit of helpless laughter.

For the 2 weeks of school that had past, Romilda Vane was fuming. **'Why did Harry have to take that complete weirdo, Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's Christmas party instead of me? I mean, I'm prettier, funnier, and basically a load better than her'**. She had spent all of HER breaks thinking up ways to get revenge. And so far, she was unsuccessful. Unfortunately, she had over heard this little escapade in the Library, and Malfoy's giggles. She smiled an evil smile. She had finally found a way to get back on Harry. How on earth would he cope? The next morning, as she walked past Draco in the Great Hall, she pretended to slip, and poured half of her bottle of love potion into his Pumpkin Juice while everyone's attention was diverted. She did the same into Hermione's drink, and left the Great Hall feeling VERY pleased with herself. Romilda checked the bottle again, reading the words **LOVE POTION WILL STOP WORKING ONLY WHEN WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES LOVE POTION ANTIDOTE HAS BEEN TAKEN**. And she put the bottle in her bedside cabinet, to keep it safe.

Hermione watched Draco in potions that day. She watched as he laughed and ran his had through his white-blonde hair. **'He's got very white teeth. And those cool, steel-grey eyes work very well with his hair.'** And she found that however hard she tried to ignore these strange new feelings, they kept coming back. Draco, too, was having a hard time stopping his eyes straying to Hermione. She caught him staring, and gave him a smile. His heart soared, maybe she did like him! He winked at her and she blushed. Romilda Vane watched, smiled, and rubbed her hands together in glee. The potion was working VERY well.


End file.
